


Secret

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has secrets, sometimes she shares them with Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Claire looked at Ryan. He was getting ready to fuck her and his eyes looked a little dazed. He wasn’t high, just distant. He was gonna close his eyes again, and think of that other woman. Never mind, as long as he put his dick in her it was all good. He reminded her so much of her first boyfriend, Shaun Smith, who had miles of attitude and was in a gang. Her brother beat up Shaun once, when he had hit her. He hadn’t really meant to do it, but he was drunk and they were arguing. Still, had to hand it to Larry, he had knew how to look out for her.

Ryan pulled his pants down and she hopped on. Here we go. Ryan kept his eyes on her this time, and his timing was impeccable. When they were done he smiled at her. “Same time tomorrow?”  
“Yeah.”’  
“Who’s Shaun?”  
“Huh?”  
“You called his name.”  
“Oh. Well he and I were close once. Nearly had his baby, but I miscarried. “ Why was she telling him this? Because she never told anyone, not even Shaun. That she got pregnant and wanted the baby, despite only being sixteen.  
“I’m sorry. That sucks,” said Ryan and looked pensive for a second.  
“Yeah. It totally sucked. Now let’s get back, your brother misses you.”  
“Sure,” he said and let her lead him back to EmCity, Claire hadn’t thought of Shaun or the baby for years, but now she allowed herself to do so and it hurt. She pushed the memory back and focused on the job, the routine. What else could she do? It was eat or be eaten and she wasn’t going to be eaten. Ryan was only a convict and if he went spreading rumors about her, who would believe him? With him she could be herself, allow a glimpse of the real Claire to slip though. She didn’t care for him in any deep way, but fucking him passed the time in this dump. Times like this she missed Diane. Why’d she have to go and marry some loser in London? Diane and her never quite saw eye to eye, but she liked her anyway. Like she liked a sibling, they annoyed the shit out of you, but they had your back. Now she had to rely on fucking Murphy and that dumbshit Lopresti if shit got real. Fucking men. Fuck them or be fucked over, that was all she’d ever known. She’d never have another baby, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the Oz-prompt-a-thon: During one of their “interludes,” Claire lets down her guard and shares a secret with Ryan.


End file.
